


Claim

by kittiegirl1616



Series: Kinktober 2020 [31]
Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Lee Yut-Lung, Bottom Okumura Eiji, Cock Warming, Creampie, Daddy Kink, Day 31, Desk Sex, Free day, Kinktober 2020, Lee Yut-Lung & Okumura Eiji are Best Friends, M/M, Mafia Boss Ash Lynx, Mafia Boss Shorter Wong, Mafia Wife Lee Yut-Lung, Mafia Wife Okumura Eiji, Public Sex, Sugar Baby Lee Yut-Lung, Sugar Baby Okumura Eiji, Sugar Daddy Ash Lynx, Sugar Daddy Shorter Wong, Top Ash Lynx, Top Shorter Wong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:41:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27257344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittiegirl1616/pseuds/kittiegirl1616
Summary: Eiji gets claimed.
Relationships: Ash Lynx/Okumura Eiji, Lee Yut-Lung/Shorter Wong
Series: Kinktober 2020 [31]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1944502
Comments: 5
Kudos: 156





	Claim

**Author's Note:**

> Calling all Kittie lovers 😉! I have a discord! And it’s dedicated solely to my fics! If you want exclusive updates, a chance to give your own input into something I’m writing, or a chance to just chat with me, please come check it out! I have sections where I’ve linked things for you, sections where you can ask me questions, and sections where you can just chat and share memes! I hope you come and at least check out my discord! I’ll leave the link down below for you!
> 
> https://discord.gg/nwaKnTK

“Master Eiji, Master Ash has asked for you to join him in his office,” Bones says, peeking his head into the library where Eiji is lounging. “He also asked you to wear something with easy access.” His face is bright red and he doesn’t look at Eiji.

Eiji’s own face turns red. “O-okay. Let me just make a quick stop to my room.”

Eiji had met Ash at a bar one night. Eiji and his best friend, Yut Lung, were having a night out after finals when they bumped into (literally) Ash and Shorter. They immediately began dating and falling in love. Eiji and Yut Lung had been kidnapped because of their relationship with Ash (head of the Corsican Mafia) and Shorter (head of the Chinese Mafia). Ash and Shorter had gone crazy getting them back and hadn’t allowed them to return to their homes. It eventually turned into a sugar daddy/sugar baby relationship that went deeper than the money. Many called Eiji and Yut Lung the wives of the mafia.

Something Eiji and Yut Lung have learned to deal with is Ash and Shorter’s need to constantly claim them in front of others. At first, they hated it. Eiji especially. But now he’s come to accept it as just something Ash needs to do in order to prove that he’s on top. He knows that Ash will never let anything happen to him. It almost excites him now, when he’s called into the office and taken over Ash’s desk while he’s in a meeting. 

Sleeping into his room, Eiji puts on one of Ash’s huge shirts and a pair of booty shorts. Then, he follows Bones to Ash’s office. Bones knocks and waits for acknowledgment before opening the door for Eiji. 

Walking in, Eiji heads straight for Ash’s lap. “Hi, Daddy,” he giggles, pressing a kiss to the underside of the blond’s jaw.

Ash just grunts, pushing him forward so he’s laying on his stomach on the desk. Eiji can see that he’s meeting with some of his generals who have been a bit…difficult when it comes to orders. Ash rips his shorts off and tosses them to the side before taking the lube from one of his desk drawers and beginning to prepare him. Eiji knows not to hold back his noises. For one thing, he gets punished when he does. Ash spanks him. The second reason why he doesn’t hold back is that it flusters whoever Ash happens to be meeting with. The third reason he doesn’t hold back is that he likes to show off that Ash is his.

“Daddy!” He groans, arching his hips up to hopefully tempt Ash for more fingers.

He receives a quick spank. “Be quiet.”

Rolling his eyes, Eiji turns back to watch the men sitting across from Ash. Most of the talk goes over his head. He knows they’re talking about a botched job that was their fault. Eiji can see the men squirming and struggling to keep their eyes on their boss. He purposefully lets soft moans leave his lips to watch them struggle further. After Ash puts in a third finger and stretches him out, he withdraws it and sits back down.

“Eiji.” 

Scrambling to his feet, he turns to Ash. Ash has freed his cock and beckons him closer. He’s sat on Ash’s lap, facing him with his arms and legs wrapped around him. A low moan leaves his lips as Ash’s member fills him up. He goes to start bouncing but is surprised when Ash holds him still.

“Be still.”

The meeting continues and Eiji pouts. He didn’t expect to be a cockwarmer during this meeting, but he guesses that because so many of Ash’s men have seen him being claimed during different meetings that it’s begun to lose its effectiveness. 

After the meeting is over, Ash still doesn’t move. He just continues to sit there and work on his laptop. Eiji knows better than to move, but he’s upset at being ignored. He huffs quietly to himself, but still when he hears the door open.

“Shorter.”

“Ash.”

“Hi, Eiji!” Yut Lung greets.

He waves, unwilling to talk after he’s already been told to be quiet.

“You may speak now,” Ash grunts.

“Hi, Yut Lung!” He says, turning his head to see his friend.

“Just a cockwarmer today?” He teases.

Eiji pouts. “Don’t tease!”

Ash chuckles. “Don’t worry. You’ll get what you want soon enough.”

“Mhmm. Today’s meeting is going to be interesting. I never expected Blanca to contact you again.”

“Me either. Guess we’ll see what he wants.” Ash closes his laptop and pushes it to the side of the desk. “Need the lube?”

Glancing over again, Eiji can see Shorter pulling Yut Lung’s pants down.

“Please.”

Just as Shorter is lowering Yut Lung onto his cock, there’s a knock at the door. 

“Enter,” Ash calls.

A tall man with dark, chin-length hair steps in, eyes widening at the sight before him. “A-Ash, Shorter, hello.”

“Blanca,” Ash greets. “Please, have a seat.”

As Blanca sits down, Ash and Shorter begin the meeting. Once again, most of the talk goes over Eiji’s head. He just keeps pouting and glancing over Yut Lung who is also pouting. Neither of them likes cockwarming very much.

Suddenly, Ash is shouting and standing up, slamming Eiji’s back against the desk and glaring hotly at Blanca.

“I don’t care what he wants, Blanca! He’s a bastard who can keep his hands off!” 

“I’m sorry, Ash, but I’m only delivering the message. He told me to tell you that if you do not listen, he will take your whore. Both of you.”

Suddenly, Yut Lung is right next to Eiji and they exchange glances. They know that nothing will happen while Blanca is here. Rather, once Blanca leaves, they will rail them so hard that they won’t be able to walk for a week at least.

“Over my dead body!” Shorter growls. “You tell Dino that if he touches our wives, he’ll have all of China coming after him! He’ll be a dead man the second he breathes!”

Blanca stands with raised hands. He’s trying to placate them. “I’m only the messenger. Now that you are aware, you can do with the information as you please.”

“I never thought that you would sell yourself to him, Blanca. I thought you were better than that,” Ash spits. “Get the hell out of my sight. If I ever see you again and I know that you’re still working for that bastard, I’ll put a bullet in your brain before you can blink.”

Blanca leaves the room. It’s silent. Both Ash and Shorter are trying to get themselves under control. Eiji and Yut Lung know better than to speak. Their lovers will attend to them when they feel that they can without hurting them.

“Eiji, I’m going to turn you over,” Ash rumbles after a moment, staring down at him with wild eyes. “I want you to spread your legs as far as you can.” He pulls out of Eiji and flips him over, watching him adjust his legs until he’s got them spread far apart. Sinking back into Eiji’s warmth, he groans at how much tighter he is in this position. “Yes!” He sighs, gripping Eiji’s hips tightly.

Yut Lung is left on his back but is instructed to hold his legs up against his chest. Shorter stares down at him with hungry eyes, biting his lower lip. 

Eiji and Yut Lung look at each other, mentally wishing each other luck. Then, it becomes a waiting game. It turns out that neither of them has to wait that long before they’re both being pounded.

Ash’s hips go fast and hard, the position Eiji is in making it extremely pleasurable to both parties as he’s tighter than normal. Yut Lung is being penetrated deeper than usual due to his position too. The room fills with their moans and groans along with the sounds of skin hitting skin.

The door opens and a hesitant goon peeks in. “U-uh, Master Ash? There’s someone here to see you.”

“Send them in!” He growls. “I’ll deal with them when I’m done!”

Eiji can barely focus on the men entering the room. His eyes are rolling back in his head as the pleasure washes over him. His prostate is being slammed with each thrust. He knows he’s close to cumming. As his toes begin to curl, Ash leans down and bites down on his neck... _ hard _ . He cums with a scream, slumping against the desk. Ash cums moments later, filling Eiji with cum. Pulling out, Ash wipes off his member and tucks himself back in his pants, sitting down and looking at the men waiting with red faces.

“What can I do for you gentlemen?” He asks.

Shorter, who finishes only a moment later, watches them. “Speak up!”

And so, Ash and Shorter hold another meeting while Eiji and Yut Lung lay sprawled all over the desk, too out of it to care that they’re dripping cum and laying partially naked in front of others.

_ Mine! _


End file.
